cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Davina Claire
Davina Claire is a teenage witch. She is the adoptive daughter of Marcel Gerard, and the final Harvest Girl to be sacrificed, as she was much more reluctant to die for her coven's fanatical beliefs than the others. She was resurrected shortly thereafter and resurrected Mikael to punish the Original Vampires for their crimes. She is currently comatose in the Mikaelson family basement, the victim of Kai Parker on orders of Christabella Marcoux. The Originals Season 1 In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, Kieran O'Connell opens her grave to see if she is truly dead. To his dismay, her body is in the coffin. Her soul was probably with the Ancestors although, with Markos' spell sealing them off, it is unknown where Davina has ended up- if anywhere. She is resurrected by Taryn Clint on her 18th birthday. She finds Freya Mikaelson on the road and the two hitchhike out of the ruins of New Orleans together. The Originals Season 2 Seven Months Later: she is approached by Christabella Marcoux to help get revenge on the Mikaelsons, as Davina saw them as responsible for the destruction of New Orleans. She uses dark magic to make Rebekah Mikaelson a kind of beacon for her brothers, a call which Elijah and Kol answer. At some point, Davina was possessed by the wraith Kali, who soon transfers her essence over to Eva Sinclair. While driven to safety by Kol Mikaelson, Gia, and Jules, the refugees are attacked by Kai Parker, who siphons her and leaves her in a catatonic state. She is placed in one of the Mikaelson family coffins downstairs at Klaus and Elijah's new abode. When Kol helps Marcel enter the young witch's mind, Davina warns Marcel in a panic that Kai is coming for them. TO Specials Appearances Episode Count: * 21/78 (TO) * 5/22 (TOS) * 26 (total) (TO S1) (19/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress (voice) * Buried Beneath (cameo, as a form of The Shachath) * Revivify (as a form of The Shachath) * Let Her Go (as a form of The Shachath, corpse) * Falling Slowly (as a form of The Shachath) * The Destroyer (TO S2) (2/22) * Bring Me To Life * Copenhagen (TOS) (5/22) * I Get Wicked * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * My Little Witch * Party Girls Don't Get Hurt * The Monsters' Miracle Trivia * Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Jews Category:Democrats Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Main Characters